Doran's Ring
* is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Howling Abyss counterpart is . Trivia * Dominion counterpart was . Lore They say Effrem E. Doran was born with a hammer in his hands and a forge in his heart. Every object he touched, he found ways to improve, and he knew that he was destined to be a brilliant artificer. At the age of 15, he was invited to the League with an offer to assume the role of Master Artificer, a dream come true and an unprecedented honor for one so young. However, fate had other plans. En route, his carriage broke an axle. When he leaned down to inspect it, he was kicked in the head by his donkey, a stern blow. He stumbled back onto the wagon, but when he arrived at the Institute of War he was a different boy. The kick had rendered his mind soft, but it hadn’t robbed him of his passion. He still wanted nothing other than to craft, but where once he may have created singular masterpieces, he now crafted…somewhat simpler items, and many of them. He is a kind, goofy, good-hearted soul, and he takes pride in the work he does. His items are daily selected by champions on the Fields of Justice, and he has a permanent home at the Institute of War. , , , and 's are some of the more famous crafts. Patch History +50% base mana regeneration. * Restores 4 mana upon killing an unit. * Grants 5 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Basic attacks deal 5 on-hit bonus physical damage to minions. ;V7.12 * Restored mana upon killing units passive is now . ;V6.12 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V5.22 * +3 mana regeneration. * Grants 50% base mana regeneration. * Mana restored per kill increased to 4 from 3. ;V3.8 * Cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 60 from 80. * Mana restored per kill reduced to 4 from 5. ;V1.0.0.152 * Mana regeneration reduced to 3 from 5. * Restores 5 mana when you kill an enemy unit. ;V1.0.0.138 * Health reduced to 80 from 100. ;V1.0.0.110 * Cost increased to from . * Mana regeneration increased to 5 from 4. ;V1.0.0.106 * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Ability power increased to 15 from 10. * Mana regeneration reduced to 4 from 5. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sells back for 50% gold from 70%. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Ability power reduced to 10 from 14. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Ability power increased to 14 from 10. * Mana regeneration increased to 5 from 3. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Cost reduced to from . * +80 mana. * Grants 3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health reduced to 130 from 150. ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * Basic item. * . * +150 health, +80 mana, +10 ability power. }} References cs:Doran's Ring de:Dorans Ring es:Sortija de Doran fr:Anneau de Doran pl:Pierścień Dorana pt-br:Anel de Doran ru:Кольцо Дорана zh:多蘭之戒 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Mana regeneration items